1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire rated door with a surrounding door frame, comprising a glass pane, which is embedded within its circumferential metal frame. In this application, inter alia, two glass panes are proposed for a fire rated door including a frame spacing apart the glass panes.
2. Background of the Invention
Today, fire rated doors are frequently executed as metal doors, the reason for said execution type are cost reduction effects.
Such fire rated door is for example disclosed by European Patent No.: 0 401 550 A2, where a glass pane is mounted within a metal frame equipped with a circumferential groove. In this case, the glass pane ends before the frame and is connected with tile metal frame by means of additional metal edge strips serving as compensating adapters. In this case, the metal strips are connected with traditional fire rated glue, for example made on water-glass base.
A door frame profile for fire rated doors is disclosed by European Patent No.: 0 444 393 A2, where a glass pane is retained in a strong door frame profile. The door frame profile is executed as hollow section and it presents, inserted into its chambers, fire rated plates that guarantee the fire resistance of such a door.
A fire-resistant glazing is described in German Patent No.: 296 45 259 A1. In this case, silicate glass panes made from tempered glass are used on the one side, and, on the other side of an intermediate air gap, a reinforced silicate glass pane is used. The construction of such fire-resistant glazing is realized by means of a metal frame embracing and overlapping the border edge.
German Patent No.: 297 42 665 A1 reveals a fire retarding swing door or center pivoted door, where the door frame respectively the borders of the door leaves present a thermal insulative material, extending over the entire length respectively the entire width. This thermal insulative material will expand when heat develops, such that in the event of a fire, the door component includes a secure fire barrier. This door is composed of plane material, which is not transparent and, in a partial region, is interrupted by a window to be mounted.